Yet to think up one
by Yasha Starrider
Summary: *UPDATED* Ano...It looks like Rini is in trouble, and she's not the only one! Her whole world is being destroyed, and Pluto isn't helping! Usagi, Hotaru and Flame are reunited with Haruka, but what can be done to get the girls out of their predicament?
1. Default Chapter

A CrossOver Fic  
  
Author's Note: OMG! I actually started this fic! It just came to me one night. So I wrote it down. Tell me how you like it! It's a GW and SM crossover. With some of my original characters in it too. *Sigh* Well....HERE GOES! R/R please!!  
  
Disclaimers: Why do I need this? I mean, if I owned any of these characters i wouldn't be a *broke* highschool student living off of some junky school food now would I? I would be living in some *wonderful* mansion, with servants and hot guys...and *no* school!!!!!!! *Starts to glare at all lawyers who attempt to sue her* I AM POOR!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLED HEADS!! I AM POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!! YOU WOULD GET NOTHING FROM ME!!!! BWAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH *cough cough* Ummmm yeah heh heh...went a little over board ^^;;..so umm you get the picture ^^;;  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
  
In a secluded alley a young princess ran from a thousand men, hot on her heals. Oz soldiers raced to catch the young girl. Gasping for breath she turned a corner, and reached a dead end. She turned around, flaming red curls tumbled over her shoulders as she faced the soldiers. Silent tears found there way down her cheeks, as she silently begged the goddesses to help her. Fear written all over her face, as she clawed despretely at the cement wall, edging ever so slowly to a hidden door way, even though she didn't see it. She could hear the clicking of heals on the stone, her heart started to jump even harder, her breathing was shallow with fear. Beautiful red-blue eyes wide. She reached the door way slowly, time seemed to freeze.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
(Through Hiiro's eyes)  
  
A young boy, no older than the princess followed along the streets observing silently, waiting for the perfect chance to save her. He held his breath as she paused along a street searching frantically for a place to hide. He glanced over to where the soldiers were coming and realized that if she didn't move fast they would catch her. He turned his gaze back on her, stony cold eyes holding no emotions. He almost smiled when he saw her take a deep breath and start down the alley. 'Good' he thought to himself, 'Now I have more of a chance of actually saving her.' Stealthly he followed her, sneaking into a locked room, he edged along following instincts. He stopped when he heard rapid breathing, and scared nails clawing at a wall. Slowly the messy haired, prussian eyed soldier leaned into the door and peered through it. 'There she is!' He frowned at the panicked expression on her face, as she realized she was at a dead end. He could hear the soldiers coming closer. He glared at her, willing her to get near the door.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
(Back to normal View)  
  
The princess gasped as hostile voices reached her ears. Sobbing silently now, she begged the goddess's to grant her her powers back. She wished and wished and nearly begged for her magic to return, as she did this she reached the secret door. When she was just inches away from the hiding soldier she saw them. Angry faces making there way to her eyes. 'Goddess! NO!' She gasped, fear rooting her to the spot. Just as she was sure she was caught, and was just about to scream with fear, a cold hand clamped over her mouth, stifling the scream. She was dragged back, fear immobilizing her.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
(Heero's Eyes)  
  
He grabbed her careful to clamp his hand on her mouth. He could feel a scream coming on, as he dragged the princess back through the door. He frowned slightly, wondering whether or not to let her go since she was so quiet. But that soon came to an end, as she started to struggle. He could feel her every muscle tense up as he dragged her away from the light, holding her savagely. He held her still keeping his hand clamped tightly on her mouth, keeping her silent. Leaning against the wall he could hear voices, angry soldiers. "FIND HER! FIND HER! SHE COULDNT' HAVE GOTTEN AWAY! THERE IS NO WHERE TO GO!" He could tell that she was listening, her could feel her heart pounding. He dragged her roughly back to other door, opened it slowly and dragged her out. Quickly heading down the street, to his car. Sitting in the car he could see another young person. Dark hair pulled back into a braid, with a cap and sunglasses on, smirking at him, as he pulled a struggling, kicking girl to the car. He grunted as he hoisted her up holding her, she was still struggling this time with more energy.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
(Duo's Eyes)  
  
A braided young man watched as another boy appeared on the street. Pulling...no dragging a gorgeous young woman along with him. He smirked as he watched, and quickly pulled out a chemical soaked white cloth. 'Looks like she's putting up quite the fight. Aww man, Hiiro is having such a hard time holding, the babe' He turned in his chair and watched them approach, the girl giving him more than a hard time. He noted Hiiro's hand over her mouth, and figured she probably started to scream when he rescued her. 'Sweet!' He thought to himself, his grin widening. "Soo Hiiro...whatcha gonna do with the babe?"  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
(Normal View)  
  
The princess struggled some more, fruitlessly, she could feel her cheeks flame at the name the other boy called her. 'BABE?! How DARE he?!' She continued to struggle in the death grip of the boy. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of some white cloth in the hand of the braided soldier. Hiiro could feel her start to struggle even more. Hiiro lowered her down, he could feel her downy soft hair cascade over his arm as he did this. "Place it over her mouth and hold it there, Duo. Don't forget to hold it there, the last thing we need is a screaming onna on our hands" Duo looked at Hiiro shocked, that was the most Hirro had ever spoken to him before. Duo nodded his head calmly and placed the cloth over her nose, as Hirro slipped his hand off of her mouth. She didn't breath and was struggling so fiercily he was surpised. 'Damn! She's strong for a weak onna!'  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
(Princess's View)  
  
Her mind told her to start what her mother had taught her, but her body wouldn't respond. Struggle, kick, bite her mind screamed at her, get out of there! She couldn't his grip on her was amazing and she had all she could just fighting. He just told the other person to put that cloth over her mouth! 'GOOD GODDESS! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!!?!?' she thought as she despretely fought to get away. 'Please! Goddess!' She was on the verge of breaking down, she had to get some air! Her holding her breath was going to kill her! 'Goddess' her lungs were on fire, a burning sensation throughout her body. The cloth was pushed down on her with a vengence, hot tears filled her eyes as a final thought went through her brain. 'I'm gonna die...Mother i'll be with you soon' Blackness creeped in, stealing her thoughts, as she took a deep breath, the last thing she remembered was the fact that she was gonna die.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Authors note:  
  
SO MINNA! How do you like it so far? I know.. it sucks! But hey! I tried. Review and tell me what you thought about it. ^_^ I really need the reviews. Flames are welcome as are idea's for couples. Just so that you know, this is a GW and SM with some original characters all my own, crossover. Boy that was a mouthful...Well..Ja Ne minna, i gotta go and think up some more ideas...OH! Before I forget, IDEAS ARE WELCOME! I really NEED the ideas...I'm not joking, the plot line sucks as far as i'm concerned, and a lot of you readers have some great ideas! ^_^ JA NE!!!!!  
  
*Runs off to find her mus and yell at it for not giving her good ideas* 


	2. Waking Up

A Crossover Fanfic  
  
  
  
Author's Note: HI minna! Yup, I actually got another chapter down. Sorry it took so long, it was just a tad too....I dunno, hard to get some realy good ideas. Well, here is where you actually get to meet some of the characters, and learn the princess's name. *grins* well here goes another chapter, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: -_- I really don't need this. I mean it too! Why would I be sitting at my computer writing a fanfic? I would be enjoying my life, visiting the whole world! ENJOYING MYSELF! I WOULD BE LIVING! NOT GOING TO SCHOOL SUFFERING 8 HR DAYS IN SOME WEIRD SCHOOL WHERE TEACHERS CAN'T TEACH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -_-;;; SO if you would please stop threatening me with suing cause all you would get is....NOTHING, NADA, ZIP ZILCH!!!!  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
(Normal View)  
  
The princess woke up with a start, she gazed around the room her eyes still blurry. After a few minuites of calm, she remembered the other day's events, and panicked. She sat up quickly and immediately jumped up off of the bed she was in. At that moment the young man with the braid appeared in the door way. Her eyes widend as she realized that he was the same man from the car. "Woah Babe, whatcha doin' up so soon?"  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
(Duo's Eyes)  
  
Duo walked down the hall, ready to check up on the young girl. 'Man was she a babe! Damn, what a BABE' he thought to himself. He opened the door to the room Hiiro had put her in, and there before him stood an angel. Flaming red hair, gorgeous red...no almost purple eyes, with a tad more red in them. He was on the verge of gaping at the angel, untill she straightened up, and recognition hit those eyes. Then Duo snapped out of his almost trance like state. He gazed at her and one question came from his open mouth. "Woah Babe, whatcha doin' up so soon?"  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
(Normal View)  
  
The princess glared daggers at him. Narrowing her eyes, she let her training take over. The princess took a step back, appearing scared and untrusting. Duo smirked slightly, and took a step into the room. "Oh come one babe, don't be scared of meeeeeee" Duo was met with the hard floor before he even finished the sentence. The princess had just gave him a hard punch to the jaw, and had flipped him to the ground. She searched through his pockets, while he lay only semi-conscious, and stole his gun. Dashing through the door her keen eyes flicked from one place to the next. She could take down any one soldier, but a whole army of them, impossible without some sort of weapon. 'I hope the jerk fully loaded this gun, or i am going to be soo screwed.' Meanwhile back in the room, Duo was just getting into a sitting position, rubbing his stomach and sore head. 'woah....the babe just....socked me...and....flipped me...and STOLE MY GUN!!!!!!!!!' Shock and surprise drove him to a standing position as he realized that the *harmless* girl just stole his weapon, and pulled some killer moves on him. 'DAMN I gotta go tell the guys...no wait...i have to go and find her!' Duo scrambled out of the room, only to find himself staring into the barrel of a certain perfect soldier's gun. "DAMN it MAXWELL!" Hiiro put his gun away and eyed the frantic soldier. "what happened" was all he asked, once again surprising Duo. But this just wasn't the time to be gaping at Hiiro, "THE GIRL GOT OUT!!!!!!!!" Was all Duo shouted, and in a matter of seconds he was pressed against the wall. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE GOT AWAY?" Hiiro shouted at his face, as he could see his mission being blown to smithereens. "Damn it HIIRO! She was out of bed when i found her, i walked in, and met with the floor, for our missed dinner date! She robbed me too! STOLE MY GUN!" Hiiro looked at Duo, and then let him go, "hn...we gotta find her" Hiiro and Duo started down the hall.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** ~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
(Princess' View)  
  
The princess scrambled down the halls, her well-trained eyes searching every nook and cranny. She could tell as she ran down the halls that whom ever lived here was very rich. Oh yes very rich indeed. She smiled faintly as she kicked in a door, holding the gun poised ready to shoot anyone who dared to stand in her way. Her eyes widend and her jaw dropped. There in front of her stood all five of the Gundam wing boys. But what caught the most of her attention was the the soldier standing up. "C...Cousin?"  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Authors Note:  
  
HAHAHAHAAAH *laughs* I am soooooo evil!!!!! It's a cliffie!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH ::cough cough:: Um yeah...well, as you can see you'll just have to wait untill next chapter to find out what happens. ::grins evilly:: See you all there! Oh and don't forget to read/review!!!!!!!! ::blinks at the angry mob of readers:: Ano....i didn't realize that all of you...like my work....umm..please...i'll.....i'll have it out....ano....soon...::winces at the yells and bolts: AAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Who's her cousin?

A Crossover Fanfic3  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Authors Note: Ummmm, well lets see... What did i want to say again? OH yeah! ^_^ I just wanted to let you all know that i'm really glad you like my work, i'm sorry for any errors i have in this fic, be it spelling, grammar, or capitilization. I'm just to lazy to like..check my work over, and I don't have any spell-grammar checker on WordPad. ::sigh:: Oh well, Enjoy Minna  
  
Disclaimers: -_- I won't even bother...everyone knows that i don't own either GW or SM, though I do own the princess (still have to find out her name, you'll learn it in this chapter)!!! BWuahahahaha she's my character, MINE DO YOU HEAR ME!!!!!! MINE ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Recap:  
  
She smiled faintly as she kicked in a door, holding the gun poised ready to shoot anyone who dared to stand in her way. Her eyes widend and her jaw dropped. There in front of her stood all five of the Gundam wing boys. But what caught the most of her attention was the the soldier standing up. "C...Cousin?"  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
(Normal View)  
  
The princess couldn't believe her eyes, 'By the sun...could it really be...be...my cousin? Whom I thought dead...for the last...10 years?' (Note: Princess is 16) Her red-blue eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she found that it was indeed her cousin. Dropping the gun, she almost fell to her knees. Almost. Everyone in the room was staring at her, just standing there staring at her. Duo looked at one than at the other, "WOAH!!!!! WU-MAN You never told me you had a cousin, much less a good lookin' babe at that!" Those words are what brought both Wufei and the princess out of their trances. "MAXWELL!!!!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I HAD TO TELL YOU, MY NAME IS WUFEI NOT WU-MAN" (hehe, wuman=woman, funny ::laughs::) In a blink of an eye the princess was holding her gun, training it on Duo. Hiiro had snuck away while she was busy gawking at Wufei. Realizing that there were only 4 pilots in the room now, she sent a frantic glance around. In the silence that followed the safety of a gun was heard, and behind the princess was the barrel of a gun, pointed at her neck. "Drop the gun" a cold, harsh voice commanded. The princess tensed her muscles but didn't drop the gun. Hiiro noticed this and figured that she didn't believe he would kill her. He almost smirked, almost. "Hn" he grunted as he grabbed her roughly by the arm and pushed her into the room. "Drop the arm" A voice spoke.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Hiiro's View:  
  
'That is a surprise, Wufei is the princess' cousin? Wouldn't that make him royalty as well? Oh..wait she's got a gun..Hmm..can't have her shooting us now can we?' Hiiro snuck into the shadows silently, watching from there. 'Ok'. Hiiro watched the scene unravel before his eyes, and noticed the princess' quick efficiency and skill. 'Could this be the same princess?' He watched as she trained her gun on Duo, and tensed up. 'better for me to get her now..before she notices I'm missing' Hiiro easily slipped by her, noticing that she realized he was gone. Hiiro pulled out his gun and growled. 'Drop the gun" he said in his pantented monotone. Hiiro almost frowned when she didn't drop the gun, and noticed that she tensed up instead. Grabbing her roughly by the arm, he pushed her into the room. He was just about to set her down to sit on the couch when he heard "Drop the arm".  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Normal View:  
  
Hiiro froze. The princess tensed as he did so. Quatre and Duo's mouths dropped. Trowa raised a brow. Hiiro stared at the katana yeilding justice warrior, expressionless. Anger was flickering from his face as he glared angrilly at the perfect soldier. "I said to let her go!" he practically screamed at his comrade. Hiiro didn't say anything nor did he drop her arm. Wufei growled, "INJUSTICE!!!! DO AS I TELL YOU, LET GO OF THE ONNA!!!!!!" The princess tensed up even more, and Duo noticed. "Hey babe, don't worry, Hiiro aint gonna bite'cha. Though I'd be sorely......." He was cut off by the promice of death as she turned angry red-blue eyes on him. As she glared she could feel all eyes on her and Duo. "Onna...." 'THATS IT!!! WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE HAS MY COUSIN BEEN HANGING OUT WITH? THEY'VE EVEN GOT HIM CALLING ME ONNA!!!! OOOO WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH THEM THEY'LL WISH THEY NEVER HEARD OF ME!' Growling low in her throat she turned her death- glare to Wufei. Wufei didn't say anything, he remembered this glare well from when they'd spend the days together, at either his place or hers. He knew well not to mess with her when she was this angry, unfortunately Duo and Hiiro didn't know. Wufei cleared his throat, and started again. "Onna...." That was the final straw. Clenching her teeth in a most un- princess-like way the princess did something that jarred everyone. Snapping her elbows back she hit Hiiro straight in the stomach. He gasped more surprised then pained, however in that instant he loosened his grip on her arm. Taking her chance she flew around with a spin kick landing square on his back, an instant later she kicked his legs out from under him. Landing on the ground Hiiro didn't have time to sit there in shock as Duo had done. Jumping up instantly her pulled out his gun, and gave her his patented glare o' death. Raising a brow the princess smirked. "Ahhhhhhhh not bad, not bad at all, much better than your braided friend over there." Wufei glared and walked over, he then pulled his cousin and sat her down on the couch, without her resisting to the surprise of the others. "Flame, sit down, and don't say a word unless you have to answer someone's question. Is that understood?" Wufei was carefull not to call her 'Onna' or 'Weak' knowing that she'd start chasing him, and make him apologize in front of everyone. Sighing the princess nodded. Hiiro started the interrogations, "Who are you, your full name. And I don't want Chang answering for you." Hiiro glared at her expecting her to answer right off, but instead she cooly looked him over. "Flame...Flame Starfire." "Hn.." Trowa looked at her, searching her eyes for any untruthfullness. "How did you learn to fight so well?" Flame's eyes flickered over to his and she smiled faintly, but it wasn't a pleasant smile. "Don't I get my rights read before I answer any of you questions? You know the one's that go 'You have the right to remain silent, anything you say ca-" she was cut off by the clicking of a gun, and Hiiro aiming on right at her head. "Just answer the question." She glared then turned back to Trowa, "None. Of. Your. Buisiness." She said that slowly and clearly, as if she were talking to a very slow child. Hiiro was on the verge of snapping at her again, when suddenly a shot rang out. Everyone looked shocked, except for Flame. She sat there open mouthed her eyes glazed over, cheeks flushed, breathing heavilly. "Flame!!!!!!" Everyone screamed except for Trowa and Hiiro. Everyone looked at Hiiro horrified. 'How...how...'  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Authors note:  
  
OOOOOO was Flame shot? OMG! she can't die. Though she obviously looks like she did. Did Hiiro actually pull the trigger? OOOO wait and find out. Please don't kill me for like ending with another cliffie. And I hope that this chapter's long enough. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I was really sick and school's just demanding. Um Have a great Easter holiday everyone. And I'll try to update the next chapter soon. Don't forget to R/R minna. Ja Ne Minna-san. 


	4. Friends are Reunited and more questions ...

Crossover Fanfic 4  
  
Author's note: Gomen Minna for like not updating for weeks. I've been really busy, and like haven't had much inspiration. Thank you to those of you who reviewed. Arigato for the reviews. Oh, and look at the end of the story, for some news on the fic and stuff. Ok soo on with the story.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own GW or SM...but..and here's the big But, i do own Flame, as well as this plot. Soooo Don't steal them. Ask me first.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Recap: Hiiro was on the verge of snapping at her again, when suddenly a shot rang out. Everyone looked shocked, except for Flame. She sat there open mouthed her eyes glazed over, cheeks flushed, breathing heavilly. "Flame!!!!!!" Everyone screamed except for Trowa and Hiiro. Everyone looked at Hiiro horrified. 'How...how...'  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Now:  
  
Everyone was looking at Hiiro, thinking that it had been him who shot. All of a sudden a crystal voice spoke from the shadows. "Iie..Hiiro did not shoot at Flame-chan...in fact no one shot at Flame. I just shot at the roof to get your attention...but that didn't work very well now did it?" Hirro spun around his gun trained on the sourse of the voice, though all they could see was a sillouhete. Flame was sitting on the couch staring at the shadows. From another part of the shadows another figure appeared. "Sit down 01." Dr.J walked calmly into the open, studying the young girl sitting on the couch. Hiiro gave Dr.J his infamous glare, and didn't move, his gun still in the open. Flame sat there, looking as if she were in shock, causing Wufei to look uncomfortably between her and Dr.J. Dr.J looked from one pilot to the next, nodding slowly. 'Yes, they're all here..including pilot 10. That's a good thing too.' Hiiro looked at Dr.J wondering what the hell he was smirking about. Just when he was going to ask the question that was running through all of their head's Dr.J answered it. "I have a few things to tell you about Flame. Or Pilot 10 as you should all know her as, But before I do this, let me introduce you all to some more gundam pilots" From the shadows two girls appeared, one had silvery blonde hair that reached all the way to her knees, and was tied up in a high pony tail. Sapphire eyes that held just the slightest amount of emotion peered at them. She was well muscled and had tight red leather pants on, that flared at the bottom, higlighting the ankle high black boots she had on. A form fitting black tanktop, that had red flame designs accented her upper body. They all noticed the guns she had tied onto her hips, that were half covered by the red jacket she had on. Beside her stood another young woman, she had black-purple hair cut down neck high, and amethist eyes. A purple sleevless shirt graced her body, along with a black jean capris on, and dark purple calf-high boots on. She too had a long black jacket that covered the hip holsters she had on. Both girls had the 'perfect bodies' and looked so petite that it seemed impossible that they could fight. "Boys, I would like you to meet Pilots 11, and 12. Both are experts at piloting and have extreme skills when it comes to battles." Duo was panting at the girls and he got up enough nerves to wolf whistle at them. "UM HM...Look at the preety little foxes.." He didn't get to finish his sentence because the silver-blonde pilot, also known as Pilot 11, pointed her gun at him. "Say another word, and I will not hesitate to pull the trigger" Her sapphire blue eyes bore straight into him, and he gulped suddenly nervous at the vibes he could feel from this pilot. Flame sat there on the couch watching in shock. Dr.J stood impatiently waiting for Duo to stop hitting on the girls. Dr.J turned his attention back to the sitting-shocked Flame. "Ahhh Pilot 10...nice to see that your up and running around.." Flame looked up at him, hate and anger flashing through her red-blue eyes. "...." Dr.J frowned slightly, but before he could respond to her cold attitude, he was knocked over. Flame had knocked him over in her hurry to glomp onto the two soldiers. "RU-CHAN! USA-CHAN! I'VE MISSED YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH!!!!" She practically launched herself at the two girls, who grinned widely and caught her in warm embraces. "Flame-chan! I've missed you sooooo much too!" Usagi rocked her friend from side to side, as Hotaru lost grip on her. (AN: Like you all didn't guess that the two pilot's were Hotaru and Usagi already!) Hotaru smiled brightly, as she pulled Flame from Usagi and hugged her tightly. "Where did you go? I thought we lost you forever!" Hotaru was exclaiming as the three girls pulled apart to look at eachother. "Well, I decided that it was time that I stopped fighting for a while, and took my place at the royal throne. It was a good idea, especially since my cousin couldn't take it over, since he isn't of direct bloodline, due to the fact that his mother married someone out of the royal blood." Flame had obviously forgotten that the boys were there staring at her in absolute shock. Hotaru smiled brightly, as Usagi stood there grinning like a lion after it ate a huge meal. Both girls had forgotten totally about the boys as well, and stood in a small circle as if it were back in the old days.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Two well known pilots stood in the doorway to the cafeteria, waiting for a certain silver-blonde haired girl to show up. "Whyyyy is she aaaalways laaaate?" The red-head of the group whined. The purple-black haired girl standing next to her sighed, "it's her hair...I really think she needs it to be cut..atleast so that it comes to her shoulders. It'd look really good on her." Just then a slivery-blonde haired girl came running from down the hall, her hair up in a weird odango hair style, with streamers of her silver blonde hair trailing down, now flapping wildly as she ran up to them. Panting and out of breath she greeted them. "H- hi..you.....guys....di..did...I..hhh...I miss anything?" She panted heavily. "No Usa-chan, we were waiting for you to show up." The black- purple haired girl said, sounding annoyed while affectionate at the same time. Usagi smiled..bearly, and nodded, "Arigato" Hotaru and Flame smiled at her. "Lets go, the others are probably waiting for us at the table. "Hai, lessgo! I'm starving!" Usagi grabbed both girls who were sweatdropping and dragged them to a table, where 4 other girls were sitting.  
  
~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Flame smiled softly, to herself, and for the first time the G-boys actually saw her smile. A genuine true smile. "Ahem...Ummm Sorry to intterupt you all..But I really believe that we need some answers to the questions we have. Miss.Flame, if you would please take a seat, you too, Miss.Hotaru, Miss.Usagi--" He was cut off by three girls whirling around to look at him, and smiling sweetly, "I do believe that I speak for all of us when I say, no formalities, just our names will do, Quatre-san" Hotaru's politeness surprised them all. Dr.J gestured impatiently at the girls to sit down, all three sat on the couch, and gave their utmost attention to the doctor, as did the g-boys. "I will start explaining certain things about your missions, pilots. Now 01, 02, you were both sent to get Flame-hime. Tell me of the problems you encounterd." Duo smirked lightly, "Nothing was the problem with the Oz Soldiers, but the princess here put up quite the fight...didn't she Hiiro?" Duo turned to look at the perfect soldier, whose face held no emotions what-so-ever, he was faced with the barrel of a gun, "Omae O Koruso" Duo gulped looking at the gun. "OH GROW UP!!!" The outburst sounded and every person in the room turned to look at the young woman who had yelled at both Shinigami and the Perfect Soldier.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Hmmm perfect place to leave off! Don't you think? ::jumps at the angry mob of readers::  
  
Readers: NO MORE CLIFFIES!  
  
Yasha: ::gulps:: Ok..No more..cliffies...hehehe YIPES! ::dodges books and fruit and other stuff being thrown, and hides under the couch:: OK! I'll continue the story!!!!!!!  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
(On with the story)  
  
'Does she have a death wish?' All the GW boys were thinking. Everyone stared at Usagi. She was standing up with the most disgusted look on her face. "You all act like a bunch of two year olds! Your friggen Gundam pilots for crying out loud! Act like it!!!!" She gave them an angry look, her silver blonde hair falling over her shoulders as she yelled at them. Hotaru watched, her purple eyes showing the same amount of disgust. Flame's eyes were wide as she eyed her two friends. She then stood up and took both girls by their arms as she did so. "Dr.J, I think we'll go and call it a night. Everyone's really stressed out, maybe we could continue whatever discussion was supposed to be going on later?" Dr.J frowned, he had been watching the entire scene silently, and was rather upset at the behaviour of some of him best soldiers. 'Even the girls are behaving juvial.' He lifted his head and looked at Flame, his best pilot ever, and nodded. "Very well, we'll continue this meeting at precisely 6:30 tommorow, I expect to see you all there, and not a minuite late." Dr.J then turned and walked away. Flame watched him go, her eyes were narrowed and disgust was written all over her face. Hiiro watched her, surprised by the look she gave Dr.J. 'Hmm...she obviously isn't on good terms with him. I wonder why. She was a soldier at one point, why is she so upset? I'll find out...soon.' Flame whipped around her red-blue eyes drilling into his. "Nani?" Flame stared at him, wondering why he had been watching her so intently. 'He was just staring at me..no not staring, boring right through me.' Unconsiously she shivered, as a cold shudder ran through her spine. Everyone noticed it, and Hiiro was rewarded by facing the barrel of a gold-trimmed gun, with a shiny pearl encrusted handle, and some letters, obviously not initials carved on it. Everyone blinked, it was Hotaru's gun that was pointed at him, her dark amethist eyes glittering with anger. 'How dare he make Flame-chan feel uncomfortable, staring at her like that, like a vulture or something;' She glared at him, "Men..your all the same, quit looking at us like that, we aren't some prostitute on the streets for some poor bastard, like yourself, to come lookin' at us! If you need yourself a whore so much, why don't you go riding around, i'm pretty sure you could find one worth your while, that can't so much as lift a pinky in her name!" Anger was more than evident in her tone. As she spoke, a purple aura surrounded her, making her dark appearance even more eerie. Flame, and Usagi glared at Hiiro, who was flushed red from anger. His gun was out and he had it aimed straight at Hotaru's head.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Authors note:  
  
Sorry Minna, but I can't continues this chapter. I hope I made it longer than the rest of the others. I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed, but i'm not seeing that many, and i wonder if it's because I haven't updated in a while. Anyways, thanks to all of you, you had some great ideas for titles. I'm still thinkin' on the title. Also, i'm gonna have a poll up for the couples. Tell me who you want in this fic. Should Flame-chan or Usa-chan be with Hiiro? Hotaru and Duo are most likely going to be together, but you all can tell me otherwise if you like to. Well...i'm gonna fall asleep, i'ts 1:37pm, and I have a huge road trip for 5:30 pm. I gotta get some sleep. Ja Ne Minna-san! 


	5. Arguments Arguments Arguments

Crossover Fanfic 5  
  
Authors Note:  
  
ARIGATO! Dragon, Serena Yuy, Moonchild DJ, Gideons Dreamer and anyone else who reviewed my fic. You were all so kind! Gomen Nasai minna-san for not updating in forever! My comp broke and I couldn't get my already started chapie out. Heheehe, I was good wasn't I? Making Hotaru telling Heero off like that...ofcourse I can't have them hating each other for long. BTW before I forget this is based on Heero and either Usa, or Flame-chan. Also, Duo is paired up with Hotaru, and Quatre most likely will be paired up with Amy, who will be entering this fic in either this chapie, or the next.  
  
Ok so on with the story! Oh and don't forget to r/r, flames are welcome!  
  
Disclaimers: I own only the plot, and Flame-chan.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(I've gone crazy on the starts there huh?)  
  
Recap: "Men..your all the same, quit looking at us like that, we aren't some prostitute on the streets for some poor bastard, like yourself, to come lookin' at us! If you need yourself a whore so much, why don't you go riding around, i'm pretty sure you could find one worth your while, that can't so much as lift a pinky in her name!" Anger was more than evident in her tone. As she spoke, a purple aura surrounded her, making her dark appearance even more eerie. Flame, and Usagi glared at Hiiro, who was flushed red from anger. His gun was out and he had it aimed straight at Hotaru's head.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~***~**~**~***~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~***~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
(Now)  
  
Hotaru glared daggers not flinching with the gun aimed straight at her head. Heero's face was almost red, even Duo was speechless. "Man, that was cold babe! Even if it was directed to the coldest man on this good earth" Quatre was cheery-red from embarrasment, Wufei was scowling and muttering under his breath. "Onnas..going to..get in trouble...weak.." Was all Flame heard from her cousin. She turned around with speed that surprised and terrified them. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! DON'T CALL ME ONNA!!" She glared and started chasing him around, holding the gun, so that she could hit him with the butt end of it. "COME BACK HERE!" Everyone stopped and looked at the two cousins, receiving the shock of a lifetime. Wufei was actually running away from Flame, with a look that would come the nearest to terrified that you could find on the justice soldier's face. "WUFEI CHANG! BY THE ORDER OF THE PRINCESS, HEIR TO THE SUN THRONE, AND FULLY AUTHORISED LEADER OF SANQ KINGDOM (AN:Bear with me, I couldn't think of any names in which to name the kingdom she ruled) I HEREBY ORDER YOU TO STOP RUNNING AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her voice rang above everyone else's and sent shivers right down Wufei's back. 'Kuso, baka onna!' Wufei was forced to stop and look at a very pissed off, yet pleased Flame. She wore a smirk on her face that the devil himself would be scared to make a deal with her. Hotaru forgot Heero, however Heero had not forgotten her. While she was distracted he took that time to look her over, she still had her gun aimed at him, but was paying no attention to him, he smirked slightly, but it quickly disappeared. Heero decided to teach this so-called gundam pilot a thing or two about fighting. He executed a perfect kick to her hand, causing her to drop the gun to the floor, and wince, bearly, in pain. Hotaru looked up and found herself face to face with the Mr.Blastyouheadoff (Mr.Blasty for short) She swallowed and mentally kicked herself for not paying closer attention. Usagi snuck behind Heero, and grinned to herself. Pulling out her concealed dagger she grabbed him roughly, pressing it against his throat, hard enough to draw the smallest droplet of blood. Wufei and Flame were still arguing with one another, all eyes were on them. That is untill Quatre caught the action out of the corner of his eye, and frowned, "M-Usagi, I advise you put that dagger away or we will be forced to-" He was cut off by a sneer, "Oh PUH- LEEZ!" Usagi rolled her eyes, but still held on to Heero, who was tense and waiting for just the right moment, to have bothe girls at his feet and begging for mercy. Flame turned around to find that Duo, Quatre and Trowa all had their guns trained on her friends. She smirked to herself. 'Oh come on! Shinimegami can't be hurt my a simple gun! HAH! Moon Goddesses aren't that easy to scare off...should i intervene? Or just let them find that out for themselves?' Flame watched highly amused, then started as a crystal voice spoke to her through her head. "Flame-chan! Nice to see you up and moving...I have something to tell you. Please get the other girls as soon as possible and meet me at the lake in the central park. Lake Rapid. Is that ok with you?" Flame had started, and Wufei looked at her startled by the sudden jerky movement, he noticed her eyes glaze over and her breathing seemed to shallow out some, she then nodded her head, and furrowed her brows from time to time, as if talking to someone. Flame answered the voice quietly "What others? Usa, and Ru?" The voice answered in the same quiet tone "No all the others, Amy, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, and Michiru, you will all join once again. Untill then I will see you later, Ja!" With that, the telepathic connection was cut, and Flame was left in shock. 'Amy, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, and Michiru? We'll be reunited?' Her shock quickly disappeared, and she turned to her friends, "USA! RU! STOP! STOP! WILL YOU STOP!" Her voice made them all freeze, and her two friends turned to her, shock evident on their faces. At that moment Heero turned on them, he had both Usagi and Hotaru on the floor. He was growling, his expressionless face contorted into an angry glare. Flame growled, but before she could come to her friends' aid, Trowa stepped in. He had been silent the whole time, now he spoke up "Heero, leave them be, we'll get answers to our questions tommorow, if Dr.J doesn't answer them, than we'll make our guests answer them!" With that he sent a chilling look to Flame and the two Heero had pinned to the floor. Heero growled but got up, and glared around the room. Quatre looked at the three girls, and sighed. 'This is going to be a looooong night' he thought to himself. "Rashid, please show these young ladies to some rooms" Quatre was obviously tired. Flame smiled cockily, "One room. We'll share." With that said Flame helped a very pissed of Hotaru up and a rather angry Usagi up. Neither said a word as they were lead away, by Rashid.  
  
*~**~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Author's note: Gomen for the short Chapie. But i'm really really late on updating, and i've decided to cut this chapie in half. So...review, i hope you all will still read ^^;; considering how long this took....gomen! ::walks off tiredly:: 


	6. Revelations

CrossOver Fanfic 5B  
  
Authors Note: HI MINNA! ^^ I'm feeling really refreshed, and have started the second part to chapter 5. Ok, the inners, and the outers are all gonna be in this fic, not everyone's gonna have a fella, so I need you all to vote on the couples. Just a little note Flame/Usa will be with Heero, i already know who's gonna be with who but i'm leaving it a secret cuz i'm evil! Mwuhhahahaha!! ::cough cough:: Ok so where was I? Oh yeah ^^;; This will also be a Hotaru/Duo fic. You all can help me to choose more couples. And gomen for the fact that you couldn't read the chapies, i guess i forgot about paragraphs..sorry... So...^^ ON WIT THE SHOW!!!  
  
Disclaimers: Yasha: ::Looks around:: Hmmm what was i supposed to say again? Director ::groans and waves a sign:: Yasha: OOOOO YEAH! Ummmm...i can't read that. Director: ::glares and picks up a larger sign:: Yasha: COME HERE I CAN'T READ IT! Director: OH FOR CYING OUT LOUD, JUST SAY YOU DON'T OWN GW OR SM!! Yasha: ::blinks:: Why should I when you already did? heeheheh ^^  
  
*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~~*~*~~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Recap: Quatre looked at the three girls, and sighed. 'This is going to be a looooong night' he thought to himself. "Rashid, please show these young ladies to some rooms" Quatre was obviously tired. Flame smiled cockily, "One room. We'll share." With that said Flame helped a very pissed of Hotaru up and a rather angry Usagi up. Neither said a word as they were lead away, by Rashid.  
  
*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(In a room with the girls)  
  
Flame walked into the room, followed closely by the Hotaru and Usagi. Rashid eyed them and turned to walk away, he closed the doors, then locked it from the outside. 'Better safe than sorry' he thought to himself.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
(Meanwhile, back with the boys)  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Wufei was sitting in an overstuffed armchair, looking at the floor deep in thought. Duo was also sitting, but not being his usual cocky self. Quatre was rubbing his forhead, and Trowa was being silent, standing in the corner. Heero was sitting on another couch, eying the rest of the gw boys. "Chang! How is the princess, the person we're supposed to be protecting, your cousin?" Wufei looked up, and met the eyes of the perfect soldier. Duo looked up from his seat, "Yea, Wufei, how is she your cousin, and how does she know how to fight so well?" Quatre also looked at Wufei, "Wufei? The sun throne? i've never heard of a princess of the sun." "Neither have I." The usually silent Trowa also joined in the questioning. Wufei opened his mouth, then shut it, wondering where to begin. He worked his jaws, and lowered his gaze to the floor, thinking.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
(Also back with the girls)  
  
Usagi was sitting on the bed looking around the room, she then turned and groaned. "Why did Dr.J want us here with you fla-chan?" Flame looked up from where she was seated at the window, "I don't know. Ladies..." She trailed off, furrowing her brows, deep in thought. Hotaru looked at Flame then at Usagi, then back to Flame, she was standing slumped against the wall, "Are we just going to sit here? Or are we going to get some answers of our own?" Usagi grinned, "I like the latter of the two." Flame turned around, turning her gaze from the window to the other ladies. "Matta! I have a question for the two of you." Both ladies were stunned, "Hai?" they asked in unison. "Do either of you know any background information on Pilots 01, 02, 03, etc?" Hotaru shook her head in despair, "the only thing Dr. Moron said to me was to pack up, that i have a new mission, it was quite annoying in fact." Usagi grinned, "It seems to me as if I were the only inquisitive one in this group." She stated in the most content proud voice anyone could have used. "NANI!?!" Both Flame and Hotaru cried at the same time.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
(Back to the G-boys)  
  
Wufei finally looked up from the floor, after 15 minuites of just sitting there. The other pilots had been quiet, losing themselves in their thoughts: 'Hn...Those other pilots aren't as sophisticated as us, then why am I so tense and worried around them?' 'Ohhhh man, if those are the only babes in this house, none of em'll survive the night! HHahahahah I'll get em...to both give me answers and hehhehehhe' (AN: Guess which boy is thinking what!) 'Wufei now has a cousin..one who is skilled in fighting, and is also a princess, belonging to a throne that I didn't even know existed! How is this possible?' 'What are these vibes that I'm feeling off of these girls? It isn't that of a normal human...they seemed quite confident of themselves, even though it was obvious that they were mentally not adept to killing Hiiro' 'Where do I start, without telling them too much about my past? I really don't want to have to face this right now...but I have to tell them' Wufei cleared his throat looking at the solemn faces of the other g-boys, well except for Duo who looked pretty much like he was imagining something evil. As the sound of clearing his throat filled the silent room, it startled the other g-boys, who looked up surprised, but quickly hiding it. "Yea Wufei?!" Wufei took a deep breath and began.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
(AN: anything in the flashback that is put in parenthesis without the words AN in them means that it is out of the flashback for instance it (Blah) means that one of the G-boys are talking, about the story that Wufei is telling Ok? OK!)  
  
(Well Flame is my cousin, she is 2-3 years younger than me, I do believe)  
  
A small girl in a light frilly violet dress is running down a gravel path, her red-blue eyes laughing, while she herself laughed merrily, her cheeks were flushed red from the exertion of running, and her breathing was slightly labored, from both the running and the laughter, her small childs voice screamed into the breeze, "COUSIN! COUUUUUSIN! IT IS I! FLAME! DO YOU STILL REMEMBER ME?" She stopped running as the carraige drew nearer to her. From out of the carriage curtains appeared the face of a smiling woman, "HELLO DEAREST NEICE! GOOD GOD CHILD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING RUNNING LIKE A LITTLE BOY?! YOU TOMBOY!!" The good natured Aunt called out.  
  
She looked ahead as the young girl ran beside the carraige, running back the way she came, "ARE YOU THE ONLY ONE HERE, AUNT? IS WU-KUN HERE TOO? PLEASE, TELL ME, I AM JUST YEARNIN' TO KNOW" "IIE! YOU WILL MOST DEFINATELY HAVE TO FIND THAT OUT FOR YOURSELF! COME NOW, I SHALL STOP THE CARRAIGE FOR YOU, SO YOU MAY RIDE AS WELL" Before the woman had opened her mouth to yell for the carraige to stop, the young girl shook her head, "IIE! I'LL BE FINE! I SHALL SEE YOU AT THE HOUSE, I WILL GO THE SHORT CUT!" With that the spirited young girl ran into the woods, and started down a path, hidden by the brush. "IIE FLAME-CHAN! STOOOOOOP MAAAATTTAAA!! matta....." with a sigh the young woman sat back down, dropping the curtains she turned to the passenger next to her, "She's off running...she is a tomboy! More now than ever before!" Wufei smiled to himself, 'I'm actually gonna have fun!' (AN: REAL OOC I KNOW! but he's a kid sooo) (I remember it as if it were yesterday, how laughter filled she was, you see, long before she was a princess, and before I became a Gundam Pilot...we were really close, close enough to know what the other was thinking, stuff like that. It was an amazing friendship...and then I became a Gundam Pilot...)  
  
***8 yrs later (still a flashback)***  
  
A young girl walked out of her house, she was wearing a dress that flowed freely around her ankles, she had a book balanced on her head, she was walking rather nicely down the street. "CUZ!!!" A male voice screamed from down the street, thus causing the book to drop to the ground, and a starteled girl no more than 12 turned around. "COUSIN!!!!!" Her cheeks were bright pink as she watched her cousin come up, he ignored it and filed away the fact that she'd been caught trying to be a lady for later use. "Hush! I have something of great importance in which to tell you..." The startled Flame stopped talking and looked at her cousin stunned. Wufei sighed, "I have to......become a Gundam Pilot.." He stopped and waited his hands covering his ears to keep out the inevitable hollering that was going to happen.  
  
(I expected it I really did...I was standing there holding my ears waiting for the inevitable hollering that was going to happen..but got nothing instead. At first I thought something was wrong, but when I looked she seemed like she was perfectly calm so I....)  
  
Chibi-Wufei released his ears on the verge of complimenting her when an ear splitting scream filled the air, almost deafening him "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Wufei stood there stunned, his ears ringing, unable to hear for a few minuites after the scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WON'T ALLOW IT! YOU ARE NOT NOT GOING TO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER! I MAY NEEEEEEEEEEEVER SEEEEEEEEEEE YOU AGAAAAAAAAIIIIIN THERE IS NOOOOOOOOOO WAY YOU ARE EEEVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEER GOING TO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Flame's cheeks were red and her eyes were sparkling anger. Wufei swallowed, "I have to leave today....now in fact"  
  
(That was something I'll never forget. Flame had always been strong...just like Meridian (an: is that how you spell her name?) I was so stunned....but I had to leave, so I bid her goodbye and started towards the car. Everyone by that time was outside, they all witnessed what she did...)  
  
Flame was now desperate, raving desperate, 'I can't let him go! I...I..I'd die! He's going to be killed...I can't let that happen!!!!' She ran full speed at the car, and jumped in front of the door, "DON'T YOU DARE TAKE WU-KUN AWAY! I SWEAR TO THE SUN THAT I WILL KILL YOU ALL IF YOU DO! HE IS NOT GOING TO WAR WITH YOU ASSES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(It was shocking to see how devastated she was, they actually had to drag her into the house, and kept her there, she was crying and fighting and...and nearly threw her own mother down the steps...she was screaming bloody murder...)  
  
Flame fought all the way, tears of pain and anger racing down her cheeks. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" She shrieked all the way inside, her mother was nearly knocked down, and Flame was crying harder now. Wufei had stopped, and was just staring at his cousin, shocked. To an outsider it would seem as if they were lovers, but that was not true, Flame's father had been killed in the war, it had left a mark. Wufei was snapped back to reality when the commander in the car ordered him in. Without a moment's hesitation he stepped into the car.  
  
*!*!*!*!**!*!**!*!!*!**!*!*!*!END OF FLASHBACK*!**!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!!**!*!*  
  
"I just walked into the car. No thoughts as to what I was doing..." Wufei sighed and looked up at the guys. Everyone was shocked, just staring at him. Duo also was silent, Quatre was stunned, Hiiro and Trowa were thinking, and Wufei was just looking at them.  
  
******* Meanwhile Back with the girls*******  
  
Flame and Hotaru just stared at the smirking Usagi. "Usa- chan...what are you talkign about?" Usagi smirked than gave a light giggle. "Ooooooo I was feeling inquistive when I was given this mission....so I asked a friend to help me out" "NANI?!!?" Two girls shouted yet again. "Yup" Usagi nodded mirth showing in her eyes, with that she lifted her arm, showing off the ordinary looking watch on her wrist. Flame blinked, "ummm its a watch" Hotaru remained silent watching. With that Usagi's smirk widened, and she clicked a button on the watch.  
  
********************************  
  
Authors Note: MWAUAUAUAUAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHH I AM SOOOOOOOOOO EVIL! WHAT WILL HAPPEN??? WHO HELPED USAGI??!?!? MWAUUAUAUAHHAHAHAHHAH R/R PLEASE! 


	7. More mysteries to uncover

Crossover Fanfic 6  
  
Authors Note: OMG!! You all really are nice! Gosh, THANKYOU for all the reviews! I mean, I had just posted my chapter and I recieved a review! When I got home, and logged on I was in shock to see the reviews I had received. Because of them I decided to get this Chappie out ASAP. ^^ ::is sooo happy:: Arigato. And to all readers who had questions about my fic: You all can vote for couples, a lot of you have asked for Flame to be with Hiiro...well its a Flame or Usa/Hiiro fic. ^^ You don't get to see what happens till later. AND! This is a Duo/Hotaru fic, no if ands or buts about it! They are the perfect couple so there! ;p Ok thas enough of that!  
  
Disclaimers: I really don't own SM or GW, honest! However!!! STEAL MY FLAME- CHAN AND DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Recap: "Yup" Usagi nodded mirth showing in her eyes, with that she lifted her arm, showing off the ordinary looking watch on her wrist. Flame blinked, "ummm its a watch" Hotaru remained silent watching. With that Usagi's smirk widened, and she clicked a button on the watch.  
  
*!*!**!!**!*!*!*!!*!*!*!**!!*!*!*  
  
Usagi stood there grining madly. Flame just watched mesmerised, as did Hotaru. "See, Ami-chan helped me make this watch! She made it to look like an ordinary watch, but its really a wrist communicator as well as a destructive devise." Usagi waited to for the others reaction, and didn't have to wait for long at all. "What do you mean destructive devise?" Hotaru questioned, since Flame was speechless. Usagi nodded, "You see this is sort of hooked up to the sattelites, I can talk to anyone around the world, in fact I could also call my gundam....or...." A sly smile snaked its way onto her pretty face, as she trailed off. "OR WHAT?" Flame burst out, sounding a little too hyperactive.  
  
*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!!*!*!*!*  
  
(Back to the boys)  
  
"So she threw a temper tantrum" Trowa's eyes bore into Wufei's. Quatre spoke up quietly from there, "Wufei, is there something your not telling us? I mean...how does that help in any way?" Before he could answer any of the questions Hiiro cut in. "Wufei! Tell us everything, not just some sentimental mush!!!!!!!" Wufei looked at them, anger flashing "INJUSTICE! WHAT I JUST TOLD YOU IS ALL I KNOW ABOUT HER! WE WERE SEPARATED THEN, THERE'S NOTHING I KNOW THAT WOULD BE VALUBLE." With that he got up, and left, angrilly muttering. Hiiro watched him silently, and turned at Trowa's voice talking to them, "We have to ask the girl right?" Hiiro regarded them silently, "Hn." Was all he replied as he walked past them, heading for the door.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*  
  
(To the girls)  
  
Hotaru and Flame stood there gaping at Usagi. "WHAAAAAAAT DOES IT DOOOOO!?" Usa looked up at them from where she was rubbing the watch almost lovingly, "Stop whining! I hate i--" "JUST TELL US ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Flame and Hotaru had yelled in unison, now stood breathing hard, eyes holding a look similar to the look that Quatre gets, the zero look. Usagi's mouth was left open, and all she could do was stand there. Hota and Flame were breathing heavier than before, Usagi just fell to the floor, and the watch slammed into the floor. Hotaru and Flame just stood there than both girls were kneeling beside her, frantic.  
  
*!*!**!!**!*!*!*!*!*!!**!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
(To the boys)  
  
Hiiro jumped at the scream that suddenly lifted from the ever silent halls, stopping him from moving for the door. Quatre turned slowly, not quite comprehending, then suddenly, "HOLY SHIT!" That yell from Duo snapped all of them back to reality, causing all of them to move with amazing speed, to make up for the precious seconds that they lost. All of a sudden a loud THUMP was heard, that made them all move faster. One thought rushing through their racign minds, "HOLY SHIT, THEY EITHER GOT OUT, OR SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED TO THEM! NOOOO THERE GOES OUR MISSION, DAMN IT!!' More screams were heard, along with pleading for someone to get up. As Hiiro, Duo, Trowa and Quatre ran towards the screams, a door suddenly bursted open.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
(To the girls)  
  
Hotaru and Flame were shouting, frantic with worry. "OH MY GOD!! USA USA! GET UP GET UUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!" Flame cried panicking, Hotaru suddenly stopped yelling, and told Flame to shush up. "SSHHHHH!! Listen" she whispered, her voice hoarse from all the yelling.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!!*!*  
  
A small figure watched the scene unravel. "That was not supposed to happen, small lady" A mystic low voice whispered from the shadows. The room was filled with fog, and was a void, blackness filled in the space. Nothing existed yet everything was there. The small child nodded slowly, "This is bad, Luna P" she said, her soft quiet voice echoed through the non existent dark room. "Hai..very bad" the voice answered, worry evident in the youthful, yet experianced voice. From the shadows another voice rang out, through the silent room, not starteling the inhabitants. "Perhaps you should create a diversion, Time, perhaps just the smallest little detail to through them off?" the regal voice echoed through the room. "Hai, that would be for the best." With that, the regal voice disappeared, and 'Time' turned, making to leave the spacey room, "Small Lady, you can help me"  
  
*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
(The girls)  
  
Flame had tears in her eyes, that were threatening to spill over her cheeks. Hotaru had her finger to her lips, both were silent. "What did yo-- " "SHHHH!!" Hotaru interrupted the question, as a talking...or rather yelling followed the noice that Hotaru had heard. Both girls looked at each other, wondering what had happened...then a thought crossed their minds. 'HOW FAR AWAY ARE THEY? DID THEY HEAR US? IS THAT IN ANY WAY DANGEROUS?!" Both girls became pale, thinking the very same thought, they looked at eachother, the next thought that raced through their minds 'OH SHIIIIT!"  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!!**!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
(The boys)  
  
The door swung open, effectively knocking Duo out. Wufei blinked from behind the door, a frown crossed his face. "BRAIDED BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!? THIS IS NO TIME FOR A NAP" Quatre had fallen over Duo, when he had fallen down, and was now getting up, blinking surprised. Everyone looked at Duo expecting him to get up. Unfortunately for them Duo was effectively knocked out, and was not getting up, he was unconcious. Trowa blinked, starteled at the heap of the braided goof off. Quatre suddenly lifted his head, "Gomen Minna..but do you hear anything?" "BESIDES THE BRAIDED BAKA'S BREATHING?!?" Wufei demanded, pissed off about something. "NO! Wait...you can't hear that!!" Quatre gasped, as he looked at the motionless boy, he looked almost dead...almost, had it not been for the slight rising of his chest, they would have thought him dead. "Hn.." Hiiro's frown deepend, proving yet again that the impossible can be made possible! Hirro knelt down next to shinigami and pulled out his gun, and for just an instant looked as if he were going to shoot Duo. "NO HIIRO!!" Quatre called out, panick in his usually calm voice, even the silent Trowa was shocked at the perfect soldier's choice. Quite suddenly a shot rang out, causing everyone to cover their ears, and causing screams to lift from the otherwise quiet room.  
  
*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!!*  
  
(The girls)  
  
The yelling that had lifted from the halls had proved to be something of an entertainment. Untill Flame heard Wufei screaming, obviously pissed off about something. She looked at Hotaru who had pressed her ear to the door, there was a slight silence, then someone shouting No at Hiiro, then a loud shot was heard, causing the starteled Flame to cry out in panick, instinctively she hit the floor, laying next to Usagi, trembling slightly. Hotaru had jumped away from the door, not in fear, but in pain, her ear was still ringing from the loud BANG. It was then that something clicked. 'Someone had shot a gun' Hotaru thought wildly, 'Most likely Hiiro..but who had he shot at?' It was then that she noticed Flame, still trembling getting unsteadily to her feet, and was surprised to see how frightened the former gundam pilot was. It was then that both girls noticed that the watch Usagi had was glowing softly, then a bright light flashed, and to their shock a Young girl appeared in the light. Flame's mouth dropped straight to the floor, as Hotaru was rendered speechless.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
(The boys)  
  
The shot that rang out had sent a shock through each of the boys save for Hiiro, but effieciently gotten Duo to jump up, his gun out ready to shoot. "Hn" Hiiro had turned and was now making his way to the door that held the other 'pilots' captive. His frown was now heavier than ever before, and for a few seconds he paused, then continued. He heard steps behind him and figured that the other guys had come out of their stupor. Just as they reached the door, a voice rang out from down the halls. "YOOOOOO HOOOOOOO" All the guys looked at each other, surprised, but not letting it show. Hiiro frowned and rushed past the others, silently, Trowa following with the rest following, the girls forgotten.  
  
*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
(The small visitor)  
  
The small girl ran silently through the halls, following the directions given to her. 'I have to get there fast!' she thought wildly. Her pink hair was up in the odango style she had picked up from her mother. A small blue mini skirt flapped in the wing. The fuku she had on, resembled one that school girls wore. Her red eyes flickered from hall to hall, mentally kicking herself for not paying that much attention to the mirror. 'Ah HA!" She thought as she skittered down the hall, just in time to see the g-boys reach the door, not thinking she called out to them. "YOOOOOOO HOOOOO" Remembering herself, she turned and making as much noice as possible ran down the hall heading the way she came. She could tell that they were following her. She smiled softly to herself, 'GOOD!!'  
  
!**!*!*!!*!**!*!!*!!*!**!*!!**!*!*!*!*  
  
Authors Note:  
  
OOOO I made this chappie a lot longer! ::sighs:: I know I know the G-boys are really really really really OOC. But I couldn't help it...I promise I'll have them back to normal in the next few chapters. ^^ Please R/R it really boosts my spirits to know that other ppl like reading this fic.  
  
But I'm truly convinced that this is the suckiest fic ever! ^^;; but please review anyways. Thanks To all of you who reviewed! You've like helped me to keep working. I'll get the next chappie out as soon as I get some more reviews. Unlike some authors I won't be able to put a number on the reviews I get, cause I just love writing..And now i'm just babbling. Gomen! Well...I better go before i kill you all with boring talk! ::runs off, and just barely misses the pole standing on the sidewalk:: 


	8. New troubles found

Crossover Fanfic 7  
  
Authors Note: Sorry!!!! Awww man, sorry all of you reviewers. -_- I haven't been paying attention to this fic.and the main reason for that is the fact that I've actually revised it. But, I'm kinda fickle. ^^;;;;; I've decided to give this fic another chance. I'm not sure if this will be a really.entertaining chapter, and I doubt it'll be long at all, but its just one to get up to start me back. Unfortunately I'm not gonna be able to get many chapters up all at once, mostly cause it takes forever for inspiration to get written down, and because I've started plenty of fics to entertain myself with. ^^;;;;;;;; Like I've said I'll try to keep updating on a regular basis. ^^ If you really want to get me pumped up, then please review! Reviews: Authors:: Energy Shake: Athlete. ^^:;;; Any who, this chapter was started a loooooong time ago, and I'm only just getting back to it. So here goes!  
  
Re Disclaimers: I'm depressed...really depressed...really, really depressed...I DO OWN GW AND SM!!!!!!!!! I DO I DO I DO!!! ::SOBS:: PLLLLLEEEEEEAAAASE JUST SAY I OWN THEM. I'm too depressed to have all my dreams crushed!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Recap: The small girl ran silently through the halls, following the directions given to her. 'I have to get there fast!' she thought wildly. Her pink hair was up in the odango style she had picked up from her mother. A small blue mini skirt flapped in the wing. The fuku she had on, resembled one that schoolgirls wore. Her red eyes flickered from hall to hall, mentally kicking herself for not paying that much attention to the mirror. 'Ah HA!" She thought as she skittered down the hall, just in time to see the g-boys reach the door, not thinking she called out to them. "YOOOOOOO HOOOOO" Remembering herself, she turned and making as much noise as possible ran down the hall heading the way she came. She could tell that they were following her. She smiled softly to herself, 'GOOD!!' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now:  
  
Running quickly, the young girl turned the corner and ran down a vast hallway. Hiiro snarled, and looked at the others. Quatre glanced at Hiiro, 'He's not in a good mood...' "I'll cut her off down this hallway" Without waiting for the others to reply Quatre made a sharp turn and continued running down the hall, his gun out and ready to be fired.  
  
Duo also separated himself from the group as he turned down a different hall, branching into an area that took him into the bedroom areas. His braid swung wildly around him as he took another corner, nearly colliding with a couple of Quatre's servants. Turning around, still running backwards, Duo shouted out to them, "HEY HAVE YOU SEEN ANYONE....A GIRL RUNNING DOWN HERE?" He knew it was a stupid question to ask since they'd probably have mentioned it to him as he ran, but he asked anyways. The two looked at each other and shook their heads, "No...We haven't seen anyone..." Duo frowned turned around and sped his pace up. 'Great...is this new person here with Dr. J? If she is what the hell is she doing still here?' Duo shook his head and paused, breathing hard and listening to the silence of the room he was in.  
  
Wufei slowly walked down the halls, 'Injustice...first Flame walks in, then J...then this new person is lurking the house....' Wufei frowned as he turned into the living room, sending a searching glance down the room he found nothing out of the ordinary, but then again there could be something out of place that one might look over. In a more cautious and patient manner he searched the room from front to back and left to right.  
  
From somewhere in the shadows red eyes peeked through at him. The little girl suppressed a giggle, she remembered this game vividly, in her times the scouts were the ones she had to look for. A brilliant grin lit up her face, but in mere seconds it disappeared. 'This is not the time to be remembering the times that were so much fun, if I don't change what happens in this time than there is no way any of those good times will happen.' The little girl pushed thoughts of her home away, and concentrated on making those memories a guaranteed future. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(With the girls)  
  
Hotaru dropped down to her knees and peered into the orb of light that showed the sandy-blonde girl. Flame dropped down besides her, and gazed at the woman, a frown listed lightly on her face. She glanced at Hotaru and was surprised to see something close to happiness on her face.  
  
Hotaru blinked back her tears, and refused to smile, "Haruka!!!! How." Haruka smiled at Hotaru, a not so vivid beautiful smile. "Ru, what's the matter? Why have you contacted us? What's J done??!?!" Hotaru shook her head, her chin length raven black hair shaking. "Nothing.he left us here with the other pilots and unfortunately for us, they aren't happy to hear from us at all!!" Haruka frowned, noting Hotaru's not to characteristic trembling voice. Haruka looked from Hotaru to Flame, she recognized the girl somewhat, but couldn't place a name. Frowning Haruka turned back to Hotaru, "Where's Usagi?"  
  
Hotaru said nothing, but Flame whispered, "She keeled over! Just fainted right on the spot, she was going to show us what her watch did, but." Trailing off Flame gazed at the angry Haruka. "I knew J was up to no good! I'll send something down there that should wake her up. They're just some waves, radio, and brain, that'll basically shock her just enough to send her up in a flash." Haruka moved out of the view of the orb, 5 minutes later Usagi was up, and Haruka was standing in the orb. "Thank you Haruka" Usagi looked somewhat glad to be up, but looked around uneasily. Looking back down at her watch Usagi frowned, "I'm gonna switch off, for some strange reason I have a feeling that it'd be the wiser to have the telecommunicator off..don't you think?" Haruka nodded, not voicing any of her own fears. Usagi nodded, and clicked another button on her watch. Looking at the two girls, she noted that both looked worst for wear.  
  
Flame was smiling, and although she was trembling, assured them that she felt fine. "I should be fine! After all, I was a pilot, just like the two of you!! There is absolutely no reason that I should be in any bit of a frazzle." She started to speak as though she were back in her courts. Unconsciously, she turned, pulling her messy hair back, and regarded the room with a look that matched curiosity.  
  
Hotaru and Usagi exchanged looks of amusement, and Hotaru, in mock poshness, replied, "Tis only a strip of a room, is it not milady? It is in my opinion that in the presence of royalty as that we have, that it be said that we should have had the better room, do yo-" Flame cut Hotaru off with a smack to her leg, "Oh do- I mean be quiet!! That's not funny. I can't help the way I speak, you need- I mean you don't have to. tease me so- like that." Flame was obviously trying to not speak like the princess that she'd been pretty much raised to be. Hotaru gave her one of her more rare and genuine smiles.  
  
For in an instant Usagi felt her eyes well up in tears, memories of the days that had been when they all were in high school together flooded through her. Every smile, every laugh, every person they teased, all the work they missed, and all the times they stayed in class trying to finish the homework before the teacher collected it. Usagi faced and remembered all the times they spent after school, in detention, and all the times they had gotten to school late. She remembered the mall trips with Molly that cheered all of them up, and even remembered all the arguing that they did.  
  
It was like seeing her old self again, the ditzy, out in space self. All the falling downs, and following her friends when they were on dates, she even remembered how long it had been since she had started to cry like a baby over a little bruise or a cut. Usagi wondered, if given the chance, would she ever go back to that old self, to being a selfish ditz and a pig. With a pang in heart, she realized that she would. She'd give it all back, all the growing up she'd done, all the weight she'd lost, and all the self- control, and self-defense she'd learned. She realized that the price that she had paid for all of that was too much. All the innocents she had killed, all the soldiers with friends and families, every person that had as much right as she did to live. All in the name of peace, and yet she wondered why did peace have such a horrible price.  
  
Flame and Hotaru had been watching Usagi's face, amazed at the emotions that were being played in her eyes. First it was what looked like a content smile, and then the glaze of remembrance, followed by a wave of wondering, and then anguish. Hotaru placed a gentle and caring hand on Usagi's shoulder, bringing her out of her recollection. Startled Usagi blinked the tears back, and ignored the longing to start balling her eyes out on to Hotaru's shoulder. Getting up with a huff, Usagi slipped on one of her million masks. "Sorry bout that, I must've slipped off again.Hmm well looks like we hafta find a way out of here, doesn't it." Usagi rushed on, without waiting for their responses, fearful that they might break down her barriers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(With the lil girl)  
  
The little pink head, slipped from the shadows when Wufei turned away from her. She held her small floating cathead like ball in her hands. Tiptoeing out of the room and quietly making her way down a hall she peered around at every corner. Backing against a wall hiding behind a suit of armor, she peeked out and down another long hallway, and covered her hands with her mouth. Containing the shriek of surprise that would have come squealing out of her mouth. There no more than half way down the hall was Quatre. He was turned away from her, with on hand on a doorknob and the other on his gun. She watched in shock as he threw open the door, his gun pointed at whoever was in the room. He seemed to relax, and then straighten up, the little girl strained to hear what he was saying in his soft voice. 'Have..seen..child.'was all she could make out, but that was all she needed to know that he was still searching for her.  
  
Her attention caught by footsteps walking down the hall that she had just came from, she turned an tried to peek through the suit of armor at whom it was. Her heart seemed to stop beating for five full beats. It was Wufei, and he seemed to be coming down at a good steady pace. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, her heart started to hammer even harder, as Quatre's footsteps started towards her, getting louder by the second. The child could feel her lower lip tremble, she could easily run down the hall, but what if the others were down there? What if she wasn't fast enough, she knew that before she was lucky, she had caught them off guard. But now, it wouldn't be so easy, they were on guard and would be far quicker than when she had the element of surprise on her side.  
  
She took a deep breath, and was just about to start running down the hall with a 'catch me if you can' when the small sphere that was floating close to her head started to glow. Grabbing it, she watched as it opened, and a beam of light held the same green-haired lady from before. "Pluto!" She gave a soft but excited whisper. Pluto smiled, "shh small lady. Now don't move, the other pilots are on their way down and you mustn't catch their attention just yet. Now I assure you, Rini that nothing bad will happen to you. You're just going to jump out at them and say something, you can choose, and you can open up a portal with Luna P. They won't have time for a reaction, and whatever you say must be quick. Can you remember that Rini?" Rini swallowed but nodded.  
  
"Yes, Pluto. I'll try my best not to be afraid." Pluto gave her a wonderful smile, "You are a very brave little girl, Rini, and your parents would be very proud of you. I know I am." Rini once again swallowed the lump in her throat, and nodded her thanks. Without much more the glowing stopped and the footsteps resumed. Rini held her breath and waited for the others to show up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Hiiro)  
  
Hirro had long ago separated himself from the group. He glanced at a clock on the wall it read 2 in the morning. Shaking his head, he continued to walk down some hallways. It was beyond him how so many things could happen in one night. First it was that princess that he had to save, and then J walks in with a couple other girls, who are obviously pilots, and then the princess who is not only Wufei's cousin, but is also a pilot decides that she doesn't want to have to be saved by them. All of a sudden the g-boys were finding themselves in situations that they didn't have answers to. Hirro found that despite all the training that he had gone through, that he had no way to use them in this case. He felt helpless, and hated feeling that way. He made a sharp turn down another hallway, and found himself in Trowa's territory. Hirro walked up next to Trowa, the only other pilot he could relate to and nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Trowa POV)  
  
Trowa had gone his own way when the Duo and Qautre had left, he found himself taking the path that the child had gone. He tried to listen for footsteps but had found nothing, surprised but careful not to reveal it, he found that the child had well gotten away. It'd take forever for him alone to find her, and he doubted that the others would be able to find her very well either.  
  
As he walked down one hall, he glimpsed what he thought looked like a blue skirt turning a corner. Immediately he half-jogged down the hallway, and turned. He blanched; there was nothing there. He had his gun out, and was hardly amused. He heard a door closing quietly, his eyes automatically narrowed. With a speed that would have humiliated a cheetah, he pounced on the first door he found, tearing it open he blanched, and his cheeks became a well-rounded crimson. There stood Rashid and another maid, in a rather disheveled appearance. On the verge of going redder, Trowa closed the door, feeling akin to how Qautre must constantly feel.  
  
Remembering his reason for barging into the room in the first place, he opened another door, this time somewhat slower and ready to shut it again should he happen upon another event like that. Frowning he realized that he had long lost his chance at finding the child, quick as she was, she must've gotten away. His frown deepening Trowa continued to walk down the hall, his speed quick and decisive, waiting to pounce on any sound he heard. Several minutes' later, and 2 hallways down Trowa found Hiiro walking next to him. He returned the nod, and continued to walk. Trowa never minded Hiiro, who was as quiet as he, but with far more troubling thoughts on his mind. Both found themselves turning a corner where they found Wufei coming down the end. Hirro caught Quatre coming down the other end of the Hall, and Duo coming down the hall across from Quatre.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(All of the G-boys are in one place)  
  
Wufei frowned, as he entered a closed circle consisting of the 4 other pilots. Duo was speaking, but stopped as Wufei entered the circle. "I haven't even seen a clue of her, not since the first time." Wufei nodded his agreement, "For once I have to agree with the braided baka, there is no sign of her! She disappeared, but where to?" Qautre glanced at the others, wondering where she could have gone. "I have seen her about twice, but only glimpses. The first time was with all of you, and then I saw her skirt, and I heard a door closing. However I wasn't able to distinguish which door from which in one of your corridors Qautre." It was the most any had heard come out of Trowa's mouth in a long time, but not even Duo made a single remark regarding that.  
  
Hirro frowned, raising a brow at the silence that filled the air. "We have to find out where she went." He looked from one person to the next, noting the looks. Qautre frowned, "I'll tell Rashid to lock down the house, and ask him to see if anyone had left the building without us knowing." Trowa blinked, and fought hard within himself, to keep from remembering what he had seen going on between Rashid and the pretty maid. "Uh.it'd be too late for that any ways Qautre, why don't you just get the guards to guard all entrances." Quatre blinked, wondering why it would be too late to tell Rashid. Choosing to ignore any of his own questions, the all turned to Duo who had started to speak.  
  
"Look guys, there is no reason for us to go searching for the visitor! I have a feeling that she would have tried to free those other pilots, and the only way she would have gotten in without being detected by all that state-of-the-art high tech stuff you have, is if she entered with J. So if she did enter with J, then the person we should be interrogating is J."  
  
It didn't really surprise the guys that Duo could sound so much more mature; it was a known fact that he became very serious in dire circumstances. Hirro frowned, and Trowa nodded. Wufei seemed to sigh in resignation, and Qautre nodded his wholehearted agreement. "Lets go find J." Qautre's usually soft voice took on a tone of authority. The all nodded, and started to turn around in the same direction when a loud sound from behind them came about.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (With Pluto)  
  
Pluto sighed wearily, lines of worry and fatigue seemed to invade her otherwise youthful face. The dark scene around her seemed to float, there but not really there. A mystic fog swirled around her tall, slim figure, and her green hair and purple outfit, and garnet eyes seemed to match the dreary room. She held a large staff in one hand, and before her stood a huge mirror. She sighed again, but this time her sigh reached the ears of yet another.  
  
"Setsuna?" A weak but regal voice echoed off the emptiness of the void, a seemingly young woman leaning on a staff appeared in the mystifying room. She had silver hair done up in Odango's, and a pretty ruby and diamond encrusted crown graced her head. She wore a dress, which was tight across her chest, but came flowing down about her ankles. She had cherry pink lips, and a fair complexion, and although there were lines of pain and worry etched on her brow she seemed an otherwise ethereal creature.  
  
Setsuna turned around, and bowed low. "My queen." her own soft voice also echoed off the emptiness of the void. The queen smiled, "Everything is good?" Setsuna sighed and wondered if it were a good idea to tell the queen the truth. "Neo-queen Serenity, all is not good. In the time line that is to lead into this realm, it seems as though there are disturbances." Serenity sighed, a knowing expression adorning her face. "Ahhh, so that is what is disturbing our world. Aye, Setsuna what must be done to prevent any further damage from happening in our world?" Setsuna looked up at Queen Serenity, and shook her head, "Unfortunately all is being done, but nothing good is going to come of this." Serenity's gaze shifted to the mirror where she saw Rini standing in the shadows.  
  
Serenity felt her eyes widen, and she immediately swung her intense cerulean blue eyes on Setsuna. In a voice that sounded calmer than the queen felt, she questioned the worried Setsuna, "Setsuna, is that not Rini, I see standing in that room? She looks rather frightened, could you perhaps explain why she looks like that, and why she's there.?" Setsuna sighed, "My Queen, it is merely a little mission, and it will help our time lines from entering a period of instability. And Small Lady chose to enter upon this Mission of her own free will, I said and did nothing that would have caused her to think that she had to do anything. And my queen, it is natural for her to be rather fearful in this time, for she is smart enough to realize that she could get hurt. I did explain that to her before hand as well. It was all her own idea."  
  
Serenity listened to the speech made by Setsuna, and despite the urge to tear the woman's head off for allowing her daughter to enter such dangerous conditions, she saw the wisdom in letting her daughter enter the mission. "I understand Guardian of Time. She is a very brave child, more so than I was when I was her age." Serenity winced, as a wave of pain washed over her, nearly sending her sprawling to the floor. Setsuna put her hands on the woman's shoulder to steady her, "Perhaps it would be wiser if My Queen were to go home and rest within the care of the scouts?" Serenity smiled and nodded, I can see that my help is not needed, what with my daughter helping you.  
  
Serenity started to leave, then stopped, pivoted and waved her hand in the air. A heart shaped locket type thing fell into her hand, she tossed it weakly over to Setsuna. "This could help Rini, when she needs it and when she's ready, make sure to give it to her. You know how it works." Setsuna looked down at the heart-shaped jewelry and nodded, "Yes, and thank you." Serenity laughed and smiled, "good luck Setsuna." With those haltingly strong words, she disappeared into the security of her home amongst friends.  
  
Setsuna left alone with her thoughts, turned her gaze upon the mirror. With her garnet colored eyes filled with worry and tears, she truly hoped that the princess was as brave and smart as she had boasted. Knowing that she had basically betrayed both Princess and Queen, Setsuna felt her heart close in on her. She could..but it was too late. 'Rini is in too far, for me to get her out now. She's on her own for now." Fighting back tears Setsuna watched as she sent her own friend and almost daughter into one of the most dangerous places to be.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Rini's POV)  
  
Rini took a deep breath, 'this is it, now or never. Save my world, or chicken out.' Rini thought about the scouts, of her mother and father, and knew that she wouldn't back out now. With amazing boldness she jumped out of the shadows, and in a perplexingly adult voice screamed, "What's the matter, soldier-boys can't catch me?!?" In a show of pure courage, Rini did a complete turn around, and then started to bounce that cat. "LUNA BALL, MAKE ME A PORTAL BACK TO THE TIME RHELM!!!!!" The cat bounced high in the air, as it was supposed to, but then came sailing back towards her. Nothing appeared, and everything became silent. Rini's eyes widened, she turned to face the G-boys, and realized that she was dead. Her face went pale, and for a dizzying second she felt as though she would faint. It was only then that she heard the loud gun shot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: I know, I'm mean. First I don't update in forever, because I started a new version of this story. But then I leave on a cliffhanger. ^^ Sorry all of you! Hey, but at least I made this a lot longer than what I usually do! I mean this is the 8th page I'm on now!! That's not normal for me, mostly my chaps are about 3-4 pages long. ^^ I'm glad I made this chap so much longer. It makes up for all the lost time. ^^ You should all thank MaRuKa ToMoE, because if it weren't for her sweet reviews, I wouldn't have continued this chapter. So thanks MaRuKa!! And to let you all know, I feel as though I'm in the writers spirit, so I'm gonna go write up the next chapter for Love's Sacrifice now. Oh and BTW I NEED A TITLE!!!!!!! I need some ideas! Please? I'd appreciate it if you all helped me out with Title's, some couples and umm some plot ideas. It would be a real blast if I could get a few of you to contribute some ideas, if you have any ideas for this fic you can put it in a review, or email me your idea: my email is: itabdali@yahoo.com R/R read/review, please!!! The more reviews the better the story!! And thanks again to all of my reviewers!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
